Faithfully
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Kematian, rasa sakit,dan kesepian membuatku bertemu denganmu. Sosok yang kuharap dapat mewarnai hari-hariku yang singkat ini lebih berwarna. Mungkin takdir yang mempertemukan kita. Takdir yang membuatmu setia padaku hingga ajal menjemput. Oneshot. vary bad summary. Warning inside. RNR please..


Apa kareba, semuanya. Uda lama tak jua…

Sekali lagi Mbik hadir dengan Fic baru. Oh God! What's wrong with me? Kenapa Mbik selalu dapat ide baru, tapi Fic Multichap ga' pernah dapet ide T_T

Maaf kalau cerita ini pasaran dan kurang memuaskan. Setelah kemarin buat cerita Horror/commedy (yang garing banget itu), Mbik ingin menantang diri sendiri **lagi **untuk membuat cerita ber-Ganre Angst.

Sebelumnya maaf kalo misalnya feelnya kurang dapat m(_ _)m

Song untuk fic kali ini adalah **Ceui- Souai Calendula** (Ending Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun 2)―Mbik lagi suka ama lagu ini \(^0^)/

* * *

**'Kematian'**

Bagaimana cara kau menyingkapinya?

Sedih, takut, ataukan pasrah?

Kalau kau membalikkan pertanyaan itu padaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena.. ya.. tentu saja karena aku masih hidup dan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana ketika maut datang menjemput.

Tapi, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana jika orang yang kau sayangi dijemput oleh kematian.

Waktu itu umurku 7 tahun dan orang yang dijemput kematian adalah ibuku. Kejadian tersebut sangat membekas karena itu terjadi di depan mataku.

Aku masih ingat kejadian tersebut. Bagaimana raut wajah penuh kesakitan yang dipancarkan ibuku, bagaimana ketika ia mencengkram dadanya―sumber dari rasa nyeri itu, ketika ia berteriak dan ketika tubuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai.

Kala itu,tubuh kecilku kaku dan bibirku kelu. Mungkin butuh waktu 5 menit bagiku untuk menyadari ibuku sudah tiada. Air mataku tumpah dan aku berteriak keras, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sasak yang tiba-tiba muncul di dada. Segera setelahnya, ayahku datang dan terkejut melihat tubuh istrinya terkapar. Mata kelabunya memandangku dan tubuh ibuku bergantian, berusaha mencari jawaban atas kejadian tersebut. Kemudian tanpa menghiraukan tangisanku, ayahku berjalan gontai ke arah wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Matanya menatap nanar dan kepalanya tidak henti-hentinya menggeleng.

Setelah itu, ayahku―Hyuuga Hiashi―berlutut sambil memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang masih hangat. Ia masih tidak percaya kekasih hatinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin…" ucapnya lagi. Berulang-ulang.

Dari sudut mataku yang masih basah, aku bisa melihat cairan bening meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ayahku menangis. Sebuah tangisan pilu. Walau menangis tanpa suara, aku yakin siapapun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut dapat mengetahui kesedihan yang dialami ayahku.

Kesedihan ketika separuh nyawanya pergi untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Duka akibat kematian ibuku masih kental menyelimuti keluarga kami. Sejak peristiwa itu kami berubah. Ayahku sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, sementara aku berubah menjadi pendiam. Kami jarang bertemu, hal itu membuat hubungan kami semakin renggang, seolah-olah ada jurang besar yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Walaupun kami tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar, tapi tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya, hanya dingin yang menyesakkan.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan senang memberikan cobaan pada keluarga kami.

Lima tahun setelah ibuku meninggal aku divonis memiliki penyakit yang sama seperti ibuku. Sejak saat itu aku berhenti sekolah. Ayahku melarang keras aku sekolah, menurutnya itu terlalu bahaya bagiku. Ia ingin aku sekolah di rumah saja.

Awalnya aku tidak keberatan, namun setelah satu bulan berlalu, aku mulai merasa bosan.

Guru privatku menyadari perubahan sikapku, aku sering melamun dan tidak konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Guruku yang cemas akhirnya melapor pada ayahku. Menurutnya, aku merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki teman dan guruku menyarankan untuk memberikanku seekor anjing karena anjing merupakan hewan yang jinak dan setia.

Keesokan harinya, tanpa aku duga ayahku membelikanku seekor anjing jantan jenis **_Siberian Husky_.** Anjing itu memiliki bulu halus dan lebat. Warna bulunya hitam mengkilat namun putih dibagian perut. Matanya bulat, besar dan hitam. Ia adalah jenis anjing yang mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta walau hanya sekali pandang.

Pelan-pelan kubuka kandangnya, kemudian kuangkat tubuhnya yang kecil, umurnya sekitar 5 bulan. Karena belum kenal, ia bergerak gelisah. Perlahan kuelus kepalanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang, aku balik tubuhnya hingga setara dengan wajahku. Mata kami beradu pandang. Hitam dan putih.

Ia menjulurkan lidah, "guk!"

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya sejak 'insiden' itu.

"Hei, namaku Hinata," kataku sambil memegang tangannya, "..mulai sekarang, kita bertemannya, Sasuke."

Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Guk, guk!"

Sepertinya teman baruku ini menyukai nama pemberianku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memberinya nama 'Sasuke'. Nama itu meluncur saja dari bibirku.

Sasuke…

Ya, kuharap dengan Sasuke berada disampingku hari-hariku kedepannya akan lebih berwarna.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Faithfully © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**..**

**Genre: Angst/Friendship**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typos, Gaje, and many more..**

**..**

**If U don't like, please don't read**

* * *

"Sasu~ Sasu~"

Telinga lancipku langsung tegak ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Aku sudah hafal betul dengan suara itu, suara gadis remaja yang sudah menjadi majikanku selama tiga tahun.

Tak terasa aku sudah tinggal di sini selama itu. Masih ingat dalam otak anjingku yang kecil saat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Majikanku—Hinata Hyuuga—seorang gadis dengan pipi tembab dan rambut yang dipotong pendek.

Aku masih ingat akan senyum, gelak tawanya, serta sentuhan tangannya di kepalaku. Itu adalah sebuah pertemuan pertama yang sangat berkesan dan detik itu juga aku berjanji akan selalu setia padanya, akan menjadi sahabat terbaiknya dan akan menjadi malaikat pelindungnya.

"Sasu~ Ternyata kamu di sini, ya. Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi, tau!" katanya kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

Aku menghampirinya sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalanku. Aku menggoyangkan ekorku, tidak lupa juga dengan memasang tampang merana. Ia terdiam dan memandangku lama. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia menghampiriku dan memelukku erat.

Gotcha! Ternyata jurusku berhasil.

"Ayo, makan," ujarnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

'Guk,' jawabku.

Ternyata hari sudah siang dan mendadak perutku terasa lapar. Haah...gara-gara mengejar tikus tanah aku sampai lupa waktu. Segera aku berlari mengejar majikanku yang cantik itu.

Cantik?

Gadis berambut pendek tiga tahun lalu sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik. Rambutnya juga sudah memanjang, tapi sayang karena penyakitnya, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kecantikannya itu pada dunia luar.

Selama 3 tahun terakhir, Hime—sebutanku untuknya—jarang sekali keluar rumah. Ia keluar rumah hanya ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol kesehatan. Aku tidak tahu pasti penyakit apa yang dideritanya, yang jelas kadang aku melihatnya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dada.

Kami sudah berada di dapur, dengan lelaten ia memasukan makanan kesukaanku ke dalam mangkuk makan, tak lupa dengan air minumnya. Seperti biasa aku makan dengan lahap, sementara Hime mengamatiku.

Aku yang merasa risih, menatapnya sambil berkata (dengan bahasa anjing tentunya), 'jangan melihatku makan, Hime. Kau membuatku malu.'

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasu? Ayo habiskan makanmu, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan sambil memetik beberapa bunga."

Percuma, Hime tidak mengerti bahasaku. Kembali aku melanjutkan ritual makanku. Setelah itu kami menuju kebun belakang dan memetik beberapa bunga mawar kemudian menaruhnya di vas yang berisi air.

Aku bahagia tinggal di sini. Aktifitasku selama 3 tahun ini selain makan dan mandi adalah berlari-lari mengelilingi halaman rumah yang luas, terkadang aku juga berburu tikus tanah, menemani Hime di perpustakaan―ia sering membaca buku, dan juga menemaninya memetik mawar.

Duniaku hanya seputar Hime dan rumah ini, tidak ada yang lain.

**Pryang!**

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata itu suara vas pecah. Beling-belingnya tersebar ke seluruh lantai. Lantai marmer itu sekarang dihiasi pecahan kaca, air dan bunga mawar.

Aku panik dan segera menghampiri Hime yang sedang berlutut kesakitan. Ia mencengkram erat dadanya.

'Hime, kau tidak apa-apa?' tanyaku.

Ia tidak merespon gonggonganku. Keningnya berkeringat, spontan aku menjilatinya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatapku dengan susah payah kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

'Hime… Hime sadarlah,' aku bergerak gelisah dan menggonggong tak tentu arah. Aku bingung, aku menjilat tangannya mencoba membuatnya sadar.

Tidak ada respon.

Tidak menyerah, aku menjilat wajahnya―mulai dari dagu, bibir, pipi, dan kelopak matanya. Biasanya itu berhasil membuatnya terbangun. Aku sangat berharap ia segera sadar dan tersenyum padaku lagi.

Kelopak matanya bergerak dan terbuka pelan, keluar sebuah erangan dari mulutnya.

"Sasu…" bisiknya.

'Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hime?' aku memandangnya penuh khawatir.

Ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia tahu akan kekhawatiranku, "aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kembali kujilat wajahnya dan ia terkikik geli.

"Hentikan, Sasu. Kau membuat wajahku basah."

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut, "maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Sasu…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapannya itu. Miris dan sedih. Mengapa gadis sebaiknya harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mau Tou-san curiga, sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan serpihan kaca ini," ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri.

Aku langsung pergi menuju tempat sapu dan mengambil sapu.

'Ini Hime,' kataku sambil membawa sapu dengan mulutku.

"Anjing pintar," sambil menggelus kepalaku.

Majikanku mulai membersihkan lantai yang penuh pecahan kaca itu, setelah selesai ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung mengambil beberapa butir obat dan menegaknya langsung, kemudian ia merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Aku sangat lelah, Sasu. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan tidur lebih awal. Kemari.." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk ranjang. Aku segera naik dan tidur di sampingnya. Kembali tangannya mengelus-elus kepalaku kemudian turun ke punggungku, sensasinya membuatku nyaman dan mengantuk. Tanpa sadar kami sudah tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya aku terbangun dan melihat bahwa Hime sudah tidak ada di ranjang, aku segera berlari sambil mengendus-endus udara, mencari bau khasnya. Kutelusuri bau itu dan sampailah aku di beranda. Di sana ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil membaca buku.

'Ternyata di sini kau rupanya, Hime.'

Aku menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diri disamping kakinya. Kami berdua diam dalam beberapa saat, namun keheningan itu dipecah oleh suaranya.

"Ne, Sasu… apa kamu takut mati?"

Sontak aku menoleh dan memandangnya. Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

Karena tidak ada respon dariku, ia kembali melanjutkan, "awalnya aku takut Sasu, tapi setelah beberapa tahun aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Tousan dan Neji-niisan."

Ia menaikkan lututnya kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia hanya memakai baju tidur tipis berwarna putih dan membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh.

Andai aku seorang manusia, saat ini juga aku akan memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku takut mereka sedih, Sasu… hiks…" bahunya mulai bergetar, "..apalagi Tousan..hiks, entah bagaimana perasaannya ka-kalau…kalau aku…"

Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya karena isakannya semakin keras.

'Jangan sedih, Hime.'

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkannya. Kucoba untuk mendekatkan kepalaku ke kakinya, berusaha untuk mengelusnya dengan rambut-rambut halusku. Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh kepalaku. Ternyata itu tangan milik majikanku.

"Terimakasih, Sasu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Aku senang karena setidaknya usahaku untuk menghiburnya berhasil.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu tubuh Hime semakin lemah, ia tidak boleh lagi keluar bahkan untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan di taman. Kulitnya semakin pucat, rona di wajahnya juga sudah memudar dan badannya semakin kurus. Mungkin itu adalah dampak dari penyakit serta obat-obatan yang ia minum.

Sekarang ia lebih sering berbaring di kamar sambil membaca buku dan aku selalu setia menemaninya. Selalu.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa musim gugur sudah tiba. Daun-daun momiji berjatuhan dan menyebabkan taman di rumah ini berubah menjadi lautan kecoklatan.

Tahun lalu, ketika Hime masih sehat, kami akan bermain kejar-kejaran dan tiduran di atas tumpukan daun kering sambil memandang langit.

Tapi, musim ini ia hanya bisa memandang daun-daun Momiji yang perlahan berguguran dari balik jendela kamar dengan tubuh yang di selimuti baju dan selimut tebal. Cuaca musim gugur yang dingin membuatnya tidak bisa keluar kamar, terlalu berbahaya katanya. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihan majikanku.

"Uhuk.. uhuk"

Pandanganku teralihkan karena mendengar suara batuk. Di sampingku, Hime batuk berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya memegang mulut sementara tangan kirinya memegang dada. Dapat kulihat butir-butir keringat di dahinya.

'Guk! Guk!'

'Bagaimana ini? Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Hime?'

Darah! Aku bisa melihat tangan dan mulutnya berlumuran darah.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhuk" batuknya semakin keras dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dari kursi.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, melihat majikanku terjatuh ke lantai. Berkali-kali aku menggonggong.

'Hime…Hime…' panggilku.

Kujilat tangannya, wajahnya, kemudian mulutnya yang berdarah. Dapat kurasakan rasa asin dan besi.

'Bangun, Hime… bangun…'

Tidak ada respon. Ini berbeda dengan kejadian saat insiden 'vas bunga'. Tubuh Hime sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ekorku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

'Tolong… siapa saja tolong Hime,' aku melolong dan menggonggong keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hiashi di ambang pintu. Wajah keduanya pucat pasi.

"Cepat siapkan mobil! Kita harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit segera!"

Kejadian setelahnya sangat cepat. Tubuh Hime yang diangkat dan aku yang menggonggong-gonggong seperti anjing gila.

Sebenarnya aku berkeras ingin ikut ke rumah sakit, tapi Neji―sepupu Hime―melarangku dan menyuruhku menjaga rumah.

Sial!

Aku kesal dan marah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa ber'guk-guk ria'.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur Hime, naik ke atas, setelah itu aku membenamkan kepalaku sambil menghirup wangi Hime dalam-dalam. Kupejamkan mataku seraya berdoa, 'semoga Hime baik-baik saja.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Konoha International Hospital**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

"Maaf…sepertinya Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Apa?! Apa tidak ada obat yang bisa mencegahnya, dok?"

"Maaf…" kata dokter tersebut sambil meninggalkan pria separuh baya yang terisak di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin

**.**

**.**

"Di mana aku?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo seraya menandang sekeliling ruangan.

"Hinata?! kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hiashi.

"Minumlah dulu, aku akan segera memanggil dokter," kata Neji sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya ayahnya.

Hinata yang sudah selesai menghabiskan air setengah gelas memandang ayahnya dan berkata singkat "cukup baik."

Hening cukup lama.

"Tou-san minta maaf.." Hyuga Hiashi mulai berkata dengan nada bergetar.

"…"

"Selama ini Tou-san tidak pernah memperhatikanmu…" matanya mulai basah.

"…"

"Tidak pernah memberikan kasih saying yang cukup…" perlahan air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"…"

"Maafkan… Tou-sanmu yang tidak berguna ini…"

**GREP!**

Hinata memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Tidak…" Hinata menggeleng di bahu ayahnya, "..tidak perlu minta maaf Tou-san… Tou-san tidak salah."

Mendengar perkataan putri tunggalnya, hati Hiashi semakin sedih. Ia sangat menyesal telah membuang waktu berharganya. Padahal waktu yang dimiliki anaknya sangat terbatas. Kenapa dulu ia lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada mengajak anaknya bermain? Kenapa?

Hiashi semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dan mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Kedua ayah-anak itu sama-sama menangis dalam pelukan, sementara dari balik pintu Neji memandang mereka sambil membekap mulutnya erat-erat. Takut suara isakannya terdengar. Perlahan ia tutup pintu kamar tersebut kemudian tubuhnya merosot dan bersandar pada dinding. Hatinya ngilu dan tercabik-cabik melihat nasib sepupu dan pamannya seperti itu.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit, namun tetap tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Tubuhnya semakin kurus―berat badannya turun dua kilo dalam seminggu, kulitnya juga semakin pucat.

"Tou-san, aku mau pulang… aku ingin bertemu Sasu…" kata Hinata karena merasa tidak ada perubahan yang berarti.

Muncul desahan panjang dari mulut Hiashi, ia memijit dahinya kemudian berkata, "baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Hinata. Besok kita pulang."

"Terimakasih, Tou-san," seraya memeluk ayahnya.

'Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulalukan untukmu, anakku.' Batin Hiashi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah aku tidak bertemu Hime, seminggu sudah aku tidak mencium aroma khasnya. Aku sudah rindu suaranya, belaiannya di kepalaku, dan senyumannya.

Itu membuatku cemas dan tidak nafsu makan. Beberapa pelayan sudah membujukku untuk makan, namun aku menolak. Hal tersebut membuat tubuhku mengurus. Setiap hari aku selalu memandang gerbang dan berharap majikanku akan segera datang. Berharap. Selalu berharap.

Ternyata harapanku terkabul ketika melihat mobil hitam muncul dari balik gerbang. Aku tahu itu Hime, karena aroma khasnya menguar dari dalam mobil.

Akhirnya Hime kembali pulang!

Aku berlari kencang menghampiri mobil tersebut dan membuat ekor serta lidahku bergoyang-goyang.

Hatiku senang. Jantungku bertalu kencang.

Pintu mobil perlahan terbuka. Aku dapat melihat majikanku turun perlahan. Dibantu Neji, ia berjalan menghampiriku. Ia berlutut dan merentangkan tangan padaku―meminta untuk dipeluk.

Aku sedikit kaget melihat keadaannya yang semakin lemah dan kacau. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dapat kulihat tulang-tulangnya menonjol dan wajahnya yang semakin pias. Namun aku tetap berlari dan menyambut pelukannya. Sangat rindu.

"Tadaima, Sasu.." katanya.

'Guk!'

Okaeri, Hime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian, tepat saat salju turun pertama kali, majikanku yang sangat kucintai meninggal dunia.

Ia meninggal di tempat tidur hangatnya…disampingku.

Waktu itu, tangan kurus dan pucatnya masih membelai kepalaku, tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti.

Pertama, aku kira Hime tertidur. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar deru nafas dan detak jantungnya?

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa berhenti dan dadaku dipenuhi rasa takut.

Aku mengangkat wajahku takut-takut, mengusap wajah berbuluku ke wajahnya. Mengelus-selusnya wajahnya yang damai itu. Damai dan tenang, seolah-olah semua rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama ini sudah musnah.

Perlahan-lahan kujilat wajahnya. Mulai dari dagu, kemudian ke pipinya, hidungnya, matanya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Kupejamkan mata, kuresapi moment ini ke dalam ingatanku.

Dalam diam kupandangi wajahnya kembali. Matanya yang selalu berbinar cerah, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum, pipinya yang selalu mengembung kala ia kesal. Semuanya sudah tidak bisa kulihat lagi. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Aroma yang selalu membuatku tenang dan nyaman.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh. Aku tahu kalau majikanku sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Untuk selamanya.

'Auuuu…Auuuu…'

Aku melolong berkali-kali, menyanyikan sebuah lagu sedih. Mengantarkan kepergiannya kepada sang ilahi.

.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman sudah selesai satu jam lalu. Para pelayat serta keluarga sudah pergi dari area pemakaman. Tinggal aku sendiri. Mata kelamku memandangi sebuah nisan di atas tanah yang perlahan ditutupi salju tipis. Nisan yang bertuliskan nama majikanku―Hyuuga Hinata. Di bawah sana ia berbaring. Sendirian.

'Aku akan selalu setia disampingmu, Hime. Tenang saja,' kataku seraya meringkuk disampingnya.

Kulihat salju perlahan turun mengenai hidungku, kemudian kepala dan tubuhku. Membuatku kedinginan. Namun semua itu tidak kupedulikan, aku tetap berada di sampingnya.

Mataku tiba-tiba terasa berat dan perlahan tertutup.

Ketika aku membuka mata, dapat kulihat Hime memanggilku dan melambaikan tangannya. Kupandangi tempatku berada. Sebuah tempat bernuansa putih. Aahh.. salju. Bukankah ini taman belakang rumah tempat kami biasa bermain bersama?

"Sasu… ayo kemari… kita main lempar-lemparan salju," ajaknya.

Mungkinkah ini…? Apakah ini mimpi?

Kalau mimpi.. aku berharap aku tidak akan terbangun lagi.

Kupandangi majikanku yang tengah berusaha membuat bola salju, wajahnya terlihat cerah. Aku berlari kencang ke arahnya dan menubruk tubuhnya, dapat kucium aroma khasnya.

Ia tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku. Mataku terpejam menerima sentuhan yang sangat aku rindukan.

'Kami-sama, kuharap mimpi ini tidak akan berakhir.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(The End)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mbik tahu, kalau ceritanya aneh, ga jelas atau bahkan jelek, maklum baru pertama bikin angst.

Yaa maaf kalau mengecewakan… Mbik uda berusaha buatnya. Apakah ada yang nangis setelah baca ini fic?

Akhir kata Mbik minta reviewnya, boleh? *jurus puppy eyes*


End file.
